


Rain of Fire

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadeite almost returns to sanity as he dies on Mars in the Silver Millennium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Huh, thought Jadeite. It really did rain ashes on Mars. He'd thought that was a metaphor.

The lucid part of him, under the dark veil, knew this was the result of Olympus Mons' massive eruption that would soon choke him to death at the cost of the planet. Metallia didn't care. She had other slaves for her assaults on other fronts.

"Damn you," Sailor Mars coughed. He had known she wore red but that was an odd shade. Oh, no, that was blood after all. A small part of him wanted to care but he couldn't imagine--remember--why.

Metallia's hold on him was lessening as she had no more use for him. A name surfaced in his mind but didn't quite come into clear resolution. A buzz of sound like radio static.

"It's raining." His voice sounded strange and distant to his ears. "Raining ash and fire."

She looked at him strangely, as though his nonsequator had confused her. He'd seem that look on her face before. Confused but too angry to be hopeful.

She'd looked like that right before the first time he'd kissed her. Oh, he though absently, he'd forgotten that.

It was getting hard to breathe as Jadeite walked toward her, the sky more soot than air. He could almost remember, almost feel something. "Enara…"


End file.
